


Forgive Me Father

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gadreel, M/M, Priest Kink, Smut, Sub Gadreel, Top Samandriel, priest samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: That being said I'm pulling you onto the Gadmandriel ship and not letting you off. (And if you want to write something with sub!Gadreel with a bit of priest kink you will not hear me complaining)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father

Gadreel was bent, naked, underneath Samandriel, who was still fully dressed, in a priest outfit.

Samandriel grinned as he bend behind Gadreel, pressing close to Gadreel’s ear.

"Forgive me Father…" Samandriel whispered in Gadreel’s ear. "…for I am about to sin."

Gadreel moaned as he felt Samandriel free his cock from the confines of his black pants, and Gadreel felt the blunt cockhead rub against his ass.

"Tell me how much you want this."

"I want it. Want your cock." Gadreel said.

"Are we forgetting something?" Samandriel asked.

"Father…Father Samandriel…I want your cock. Please." Gadreel begged.

"That’s more like it." Samandriel grinned. He grabbed the lube, pouring an ample amount on his fingers, rubbing his fingers against Gadreel’s hole.

Gadreel pushed back, wanting more contact, and Samandriel grinned.

"Patience." He murmured, as he worked one finger inside Gadreel slowly. "You must be patient. I will give you what you want in due time."

Samandriel’s finger wiggled around and Gadreel moaned lightly.

"I’m glad you’re enjoying this, Gadreel." Samandriel murmured, rutting lightly against Gadreel’s ass as he opened the other angel up. "Because we are in for a very long and fun night."


End file.
